Kiren
by Dennevolt
Summary: When Cass Finds her world somehow even more messed up than it was, she must overcome obstacles to help save the ones she loves.


The 7 Ancients: Kiren

I ran as fast as I could. My feet barely touched the soft forest floor beneath. I dodged trees and hurtled over logs, never missing a step. My throat was dry, and my palms sweaty. My feet ached terribly but I couldn't stop, not now. I had to keep moving, keep pushing myself. One mistake and they'd catch me. I heard the clicks of the mechanical hounds behind. Their owners were stumbling right along with them. "This is for August." I kept repeating it in my head. I had to. At last I could see sunlight ahead. I ran faster. I was almost there. As I reached the clearing the light blinded me and slowed me for only a second. That's all it took. As my eyes adjusted, I saw right I front of me was a cliff edge. I slid to a stop right next to the fall that would no doubt, kill me. I turned to see the wolves stumble out of the woods. The metal on their back glistened in the sunlight. They began to come closer, pushing me near the vast drop below. Deep breaths I thought. No big deal. Then came their horrible owners. They came out smoothly. Their stained scythes drawn and scraping the sand creating a path. The screech of the metal echoed in my ears. They were Watchers. The clicks of the dogs grew faster, shorter in time as they came close. I closed my eyes, focusing on the clicks and reached for my side and drew my blades. I slowly opened my eyes, surveying the situation around me. The dark metal of my daggers seemed to shimmer sickly from the sunlight. There were Only 5 watchers and 3 of their stupid dogs. I steadied my feet and aimed. That's when I heard it. It sounded like an engine. I looked up and saw two huge aircrafts coming right at me full speed. They were war ships and probably full of watchers and other despicable creatures created to hunt me down and kill me. The clicking of gears increased and I looked from the aircraft to the cliff to see strange mechanical creatures climbing towards me. Their claws, digging into the side. They would not stop until they found their target, and undoubtedly that target was me. Great, I was surrounded.

3 months before that I was the average citizen of the great country, Tidan. Created to give all people a fair, peaceful, and honorable life. Or so they say. It was the eve of the trials when it all began. The trials are a test put together by the early council of Tidan to sort each and every citizen to their correct job and position in society. When a person turns 16 they take the test and begin training right away. If you have a desired skill, you could be city switched to the capital of Tidan, Kalgary. Kalgary is the biggest city where our glorious ruler; Lord Dennevolt Fireflash rules. It is the center of trade, Technology, and military headquarters. That leaves the rest of us to fend for ourselves. In order to take the Trials, one must have a certain time doing activities such as education, sports, and volunteer work to be judged fairly. So clearly everyone was fitting in as much as they could right before.

"Cassandra Emmerson" said mistress Homers. I looked up," Yes?" She looked distastefully down at me. "There is someone here to see you." She nodded to the door and I saw Xane. "Thank you ma'am" I said with a slight curtsy of my dress. She shooed me away with her hand and I got up grabbing my books. Xane was like a brother to me. I have known him for as long as I can remember. And when my real brother disappeared, Xane was there for me. As we reached one of the main streets he began to kick a pebble that must have broken off from the cobble stones beneath us. "I've never seen that dress before." Xane said as he put on his hat, mating his golden hair to his face. "It's one of the old Victorian ones my mom found. Almost looks like the ones in the shops." He nudged me and nodded up at one of the Watchers and its hound. They were staring at us. The Watchers as we call them are guards from Kalgary sent to enforce the law. This one was sharpening its scythe, its red hood almost falling off as it leaned forward. They are disgusting things. "It's strange to believe they were just like us." Whispered Xane. I nodded trying not to look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw its pale face and black eyes stare at me. It smiled... Almost with its sharpened yellow teeth. "Let's hurry" I said moving a little quicker. At last we reached my house. "Hey Cass I want to go to the pipes today would you care to join me?" The pipes are our black market. Built under the old factory, it's hard for the watchers to find. Xane hunts fish from the shore not too far and sells them there. Of course hunting is outlawed so you have to be sneaky. It also happens to be where the local gangs hangout. "Yeah sure let me change quickly." I rushed inside and grabbed my workers uniform. It used to belong to my brother, who went missing a few years back after the factory caught on fire. It was covered in soot and had grease stains everywhere, perfect for the pipes. I and Xane quickly hurried along, dodging Watchers and their horrid little hounds. At last we arrived at the factory. We went around the back and followed the cliff edge along the side. The ocean looked beautiful from here. Especially at sunset. I stumbled behind Xane knocking dirt of the ledge. At last you could see the sewage pipe that hung out. Hence the name. We crawled inside. It stunk of alcohol and some other putrid scent. Dark, slimy Water covered me to my ankles and made it hard to move quickly. It was dark and silent, beside the constant patter of water leaking from above. I sloshed around for a while when Xane stopped me. "Cass get along the walls and stay low." He whispered. "Why?" I said moving towards him. "Cass just trust me." I nodded and slowly slunk back in the shadows, he began to slowly walk, his dark eyes darting everywhere. Then they stopped as he tried to focus on something ahead. That's when I heard it, a group of people walking noisily towards us. They were all wearing slacks with white shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to their elbows and had brown stains all over them. On their wrists was a hammer. They were Lordes. The Lordes is a gang that hangs out in the pipes. They believed in Tidan and all the rules mostly. The hammer was their symbol, but it should be a beer bottle. They are notorious for getting drunk. And these ones definitely were. "Well well well, look what we have here." Said the biggest one. His face was short and he had a small beard growing. Xane held his ground and nodded at them," excuse me" he said trying to get past. "Oh no. What Chu thinks you doin down 'ere?" Said the kid circling Xane with a few of his goons. "Nick, lay off the poor kid." Said one of the smallest of in the group. Nick turned to him and gave him a good punch in the gut. "I think I know when I wants to lay off." He said turning back to Xane. He suddenly grabbed Xane's wrists turning them up. And right where the hammer was on them was the mark of the fallen, Xane and my gang. We were the opposites of the Lordes and wanted a revolution against Tidan. Our symbol was that of a raven. Don't ask me who decided on that. "Looks like we got ourselves a Fallen, boys." The other members started to laugh either out of fear or drunkenness. Xane sighed and yanked his wrists away. "Excuse me." He said again. I held my breath. I heard someone else coming down the pipes. I turned to look and saw other members of the Fallen. There was going to be a fight. "What's this?" Said one kid from our group. "A bunch of Lordes come out to fight. This ought to be good." That's when everything went crazy. Fist fights erupted everywhere. Screaming and yelling echoed every which way. Complete chaos. I wanted to leave and help, but I wouldn't do any good, so I watched from the shadows. Water was sloshing all around and made it hard to see who was winning. I tried to find Xane, but that's when I heard it. The screech of the hounds. "WATCHERS!" Someone yelled from amongst the fight. Everyone began to scatter wildly. I slowly pushed myself closer to the wall looking for Xane, who was nowhere to be seen. That's when watchers started to pour in grabbing people left and right. Luckily we weren't close enough to the actual parts of the pipes where they could discover all that was down there. That's when I looked and saw Xane on the floor. Two watchers grabbed him and dragged him off. I held my breath and didn't dare move. They searched for more perpetrators and then left, satisfied with the 6 or so that they caught. I slowly slid down and followed the watchers. They split up in two groups. One went to the hospital and the other to the jail. Taking a guess I choose one and slipped right behind them. I was right and we made our way to the hospital. I saw Xane being carried away and followed from a distance. At last, when all the watchers cleared, I slunk into his room. His face was bruised badly badly and he had cuts all over his arms. "Xane?" I said. "Cass?" He croaked his voice barely a whisper. "It's all ok." I said coming closer," you'll be fine." He tried to nod but it pained him. Soon he fell asleep and I waited. It had been a while since I was in a hospital. The last time was when I was searching through the survivors of the factory fire, looking for my brother. I closed my eyes and listened to the nurses and doctors outside move quickly about. Then I dozed off. Suddenly I woke when someone came into the room. They were dressed in the capital fashion, not the common steam punk like here. I watched them drop off a small box near Xane's bed and leave, barely making a sound. I slid over to the box and looked at it. It was small in width, but long in length. Wrapped in a silver paper and signed at the bottom with the initials that read _RS._ Suddenly Xane moved in his bed and I dropped the box on the floor. It fell open and inside was a pair of glasses. It was odd because I've known Xane my whole life and not once did he wear glasses. I picked them up and looked at them. They were carefully crafted with a cheap, yet strong metal. The lenses didn't seem to be thick at all. I walked over to the mirror and held them up to my face. My eyes shone with a deep blue and in the moonlight my brown hair almost had a glowing effect. I laughed. If it wasn't for my eyes, I would've looked just like my mother did when she was my age. I sighed and put the glasses on. Suddenly images began to flash across the lenses. All types. People, names, pictures. They kept coming. They seemed very important by the seal of Tidan in the corner they didn't stop. I slipped down on the floor. So many images. I tried to raise my hand to take it off, but it wouldn't move. Stunned I just sat there and watched it. Every last one. They didn't stop till sunlight leaked through the windows. At last there was a click and they began to smoke. The images dissapeared and I seemed to be looking through just a piece of glass. I threw them off, and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't have imagined that. Why would someone give that to Xane? I took a couple deep breaths. Whatever that was, it was gone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I stuttered. A nurse walked in." I'm just here to check and see how he's doing." she said with a sweet smile. I looked up at her face and suddenly an image flashed before my eyes. Paper work. About her. It was her results from the trials. How she scored in each test. Why she was sorted. Her parents and their jobs. I looked away and covered my eyes. "You ok hun?" She asked looking at me as if I was a hurt animal. "Just fine thanks." I said getting up and walking out of the room. Everywhere I looked, I saw the same thing on each person. All their past tests, how they were associated and such. Even some buildings had records. At last I reached my house. "Cass dear." My mom called from the kitchen. "Don't be late for the trials today." That's the least of my worries right now. "K thanks." I said running upstairs to my room. I rummaged through my closet till I found my old black cloak. I quickly changed into my dress and wore the cloak over it. It was perfect. It shielded my eyes from others without it looking like it, and lucky for me it snowed the night before, so it matched the weather nicely. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, my thoughts somewhere else. "CASSANDRA" a voice boomed from my living room. I froze and almost tripped down the last step. A shutter went down my spine. It was my father. He had been gone for 6 years now and those had been the best years ever. My father was a head council member of the 7 cities. He spoke and worked with Lord Dennevolt himself. After my brother, Aeden, died he would just drink his life away. Then one day he got promoted to council and left. He was very short tempered and abusive to my mother and me. I used to live in fear of him, now his relationship with me pains me. It is like a sharp stab in my heart when people ask if we are related. I do not want to be known as his daughter. "CASSANDRA!" The voice boomed again, echoing off the walls. I tried to stifle my anger and hatred of him as I walked into the room. My mother was on the couch, her face in her hands. I could tell she was crying and I wasn't about to ask why. I turned to look at him, hatred in my eyes. Bad mistake. Images began to flash. I saw deals he had made as well as compromises. His rank where he lived and a file about his family, which meant me. Before I could focus on that another image went by. It was a letter.

_Dear Mr. Johnathan Emmerson, It has been an honor for our town to have you represent us in the council of 7. And we could not think of any other way to show you our fondness and gratitude than to have you to host this years annual test for employment at your own city. It would be remarkable for the young minds of this generation to witness what they could possibly become, and to see their value in our community. We would be more than happy if you could attened._

_Sincerely_

_Caleb Loyvette_

_Speaker of Solstice._

I blinked the images gone. Then I heard the sound of my father mumbleing something like pathetic to my mother under his breath. "What did you do to her?" I spat at him. He was tall, easily 6"2 and very muscular. His eyes, like mine,Had that strange electric blue, and in his anger they grew wild and almost animal. "How dare you speak to me that way child! I will not have that type of disrespect in this house!" "Well maybe I wouldn't if you had been here and actually cared for us! When Aeden died you didn't even visit us. You pretended you didn't even know us!" I screamed at him. I saw his anger run into his eyes. "You are pathetic! It pains me to have this as MY family!"He said his voice echoing all around me. "Well at least people don't live in fear of me! Aeden hated you, mom hates, and I? I pity you." He rored with rage. His hand went out for me. I waited for the embrace when suddenly I felt an urge to duck. I didn't have to guess where it came from. Whatever was in my head was helping me. Finally something useful. I ducked and I felt the air rush above my head. Suddenly I felt something take over. A mix of anger and something else, something different. The same thing that told me to duck, and it felt re-assuring, but only for a second. It was a flash and I didn't really see what happened except my father yelling in pain. I looked and his arm was held behind him at an odd angle by one of my hands, the other jabbing a nerve cluster in his neck. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I began to say letting go of him. " I don't know who you are but if you think one little stunt is going to save you then your wrong!" He spat. I took a step back and looked at my hands. How could I have done that. My mothers face was in awe, yet I could see fear in her eyes. I quickly backed up and ran out of the house pulling my hood on. I had to find Xane. I almost managed to get to the city hall with no problems. Almost. "Cass?" Called an all too familiar voice from behind. I turned, but not daring to look up. "Xane?" I said. He grabbed my wrists. "We need to talk now." He said as he pulled me to the side of a building. His arm was in a sling and his eye was black, but it didn't seem to faze him. "What did you grab from my hospital room?" He said calmly, but his voice shook a little. "Xane... I didn't mean to, it just..." He pulled off my hood and looked me strait in the eyes. And the images began. "What do you see Cass?" He said worriedly. "Xane help me please do something!" He fumbled from something in his pocket and handed it to me. It was a vile with a blue liquid in it. "Drink it Cass, it will help slow the images." I grabbed it and swallowed. It was thick and tasted like dead fish. I looked up again, and this time there was nothing. "It helps you see only the important things" he said with a smile. I nodded, "What were those images Xane?" He looked relived. "That was the start of a revolution." I sighed, laying my head on him. "Xane, there's another problem." I said holding back tears. "What is it Cass?" He said as I lifted my head. I turned to face the Trial Facility. And hanging from all sides of the building was a picture of a man. He was tall with Blue eyes and a wicked smile. Under it said, _Welcome our guest from Kalgary, joining us here in our beautiful city of Solstice, Johnathan Emmerson ._ " My dad."

Xane didtched the sling throwing it an alley. "I don't need it, makes me look weak." He said with a grin. He was trying to cheer me up, and I wanted to laugh, but bigger matters were on my mind. We were heading to the trials. I kept the hood on though. If people couldn't tell me and My dad were related, the better. As we neared the building, groups of families were wishing their kids good luck. Me and Xane pushed through them, ignoring all the complaints. As I was walking I saw someone out of my peripheral vison. It was a familiar face, but I couldn't quite figure out who it was. I turned and they were gone. Maybe it was a side-effect of the seyrum. I continued to follow Xane till we reached a gate, circiling the city square. At the gate booths were set up. "One by one now. Don't worry its just for safety. Single file lines people!" Shouted a guard. He wasn't a watcher, which made me feel re-assured for some reason. "What are they doing Xane?" I whispered under my breath. "Blood test. They shouldn't notice the seyrum I gave you…" He whispered as a girl pushed through us. It was another guard. She went into the both. I heard someone yelling and the guard came back out, holding a kids arms behind his back. I regocnized him from the fight. He was from the Lordes. "Lemme go! I swear I didn't do nothing wrong!" He shouted. The guard ignored him and pushed him along. As she walked by she mumbled something like,"Yes beacsue cheating with drugs isn't wrong." I didn't see many more gaurds pull npeople out. They went and separated a few people from their families or told kids to get back in line but that was it. Soon it was Xanes turn to go in. "Ill see you in a sec Cass." He said with a wink. I forced a smile as he went in. How was he not worried? He had never done this before, I mean it's a once in a lifetime thing. If you screwed up then that was it. No second chances. I heard someone from inside yell," Next please!" I stumbled up the stairs and into the booth. It was white and smelled like soap. The room was only big enough for a couple people. I turned to the lady sitting at the desk. It was Mrs. Homery. "I didn't know you could do this?" I said. "I thought it was for city people only." She smiled. " I volenterred to do it honey. Now could you please have a seat?" I sat down in the chair, and gripped the arm rests tightly. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't look afraid. Not after Xane marched in here all smiles and bravery. " Please pull of your hood, and roll up your sleeve. I need to take a blood test." Great I thought. Please don't flash I hissed under my breath as I pulled it off. I looked at her but nothing happened. Just her smiling face. I let out a sigh of relief and rolled my sleeve up. "Nice tattoo" she said. I looked down at it. It was a raven, just like Xanes. But there was something wrong with it. It had specks of gold on it. It should only be pure black. I stared at it, could it have been the serum? I looked up and she looked a little worried. "Um thanks" I mumbled. She half smiled. Then picked up an already prepared needle and poked my arm. After she was done she turned and put it into a machine behind her. Panic rushed through me. What if it caught the serum? What if I had to be pulled out for cheating? "You ok Cassandra? You look as pale as a sheet." I looked up. "Never felt better." I muttered. The machine gave off a beep and she turned to look at it. I heard her gasp. "What? What is it?!" I said getting up out of the chair. "Well, I mean this is strange. You have an _extremely_ rare blood type. Only one other person I know has this." I let out a half sigh of relief. "Who?" I said sitting down again. She gulped as she said it, her voice stuttering, " Lord Dennevolt Fireflash."

I stumbled out of the tent. Why was my blood rare? It couldn't have been the serum. That cant change a blood type. Maybe Xane would know. I have to find him before the ceremony officialy starts. I pushed through some kids rubbing their arms from where they got their shots. My eyes were scanning the crowd. Then I saw the back of his head. I ran over to him tugging on his shirt. "Whats wrong Cass? Did they find the seyrum? I knew I should've waited-" I stopped him. "No Xane its something else. She said that-" Suddenly someone from behind grabbed me. It was a guard. "Excuse me ma'am, your to join your family for the ceremony." I turned around,"What if I don't want to?" I said. "Then Im told to use extreme force ma'am." I turned back to Xane. "Just go Cass, tell me later." I nodded and turned to the guard. He stood beside me and led me through the crowd. His eyes would stare ahead but dart to me every so often as if I was going to make a break for it. I probably would've, except I could feel lots of eyes on me, watching and stareing in fear. Fear not aimed at me, but my father. Slowly we reached the doors. "Leading to her father for ceremony" he said soluting. The gaurds at the door nodded and opened them. The city hall was huge. The floor was marble and the walls were white as well. Paintings and tables decorated the hall. The guard led me forward for a while. We only took sevral turns until he stopped outside a door. "Your Family is waiting for you inside." "Thanks," I said, "for not using extreme force." He just nodded and walked back the way we came. I waited outside the door. I would have to see my father for the second time today. I gabbed the large black hgandle and turned it, the door creaked slightly as it opened in, revealing a waiting room, and a balcony just beyond. I Looked in and scanned the faces. I saw my mother standing with my father, both of them smiling and talking to guests as if nothing was wrong. There were only the Speaker of Solstice and his family, my family, and a group of city members in the room. My father turned to me, his eyes looked wicked in the lighting. "Ahh Cassandra, so nice of you to join us!" He said with a fake smile as he walked over putting his arm around me. "Yes, sorry I was late." I said matching his fake tone. "But you're here nonetheless. Cheers to my daughters arrival!" He said raising his glass. Everyone else joined him. I went around and shook hands with some council members, eyeing my father. If looks could kill, im sure I wouldn't be here. I went to grab a drink, looking away from my dad. I took a glass of f one of the tables and I turned around and looked up. And right there infront of me was the Speaker of Solstice, Caleb Loyvette. He was old yet he looked remarkably young. He was tall and slim with a brown mop of hair on his face. His eyes were a calm blue, nothing like mine. "Hello Ms. Emmerson," He said grabbing a drink off the table as well. I gave him a slight nod, "Hello Mr. Loyvette." I said taking a sip. "I heard they found your friend in a fight last night in the old factory," He said standing next to me. "He got hurt pretty badly." I looked over at him, with an innocent tone, "Did he? Thats horrible." His took a drink from his glass and chuckled a bit. "I suppose he didn't tell you did he? Good luck at your tests though, we do have a special guest who is watching." I looked up,"You mean my father?" He shook his head, his eyes no longer filled with amusement, "Not quite. The guest I am talking about is Lord Dennevolt." I stiffened a little. Why he come to watch Solstices tests of all the cities? Caleb bowed his head a little,"Good day Cassandra." He said walking off and joining his wife. I hung out towards the back of the room thinking. Why? Could he know about whatever was in my head? But my thoughts were interrupted by someone standing next to me. It was my mother. "Cass, we need to talk," She said. "About?" Her gentle eyes looked at mine. "Yourfather." I don't think this is the time Mom." I said looking away. "It is the only time. And I need you to undertand that he is here for important resons. Sont make it hard on him he-" I was shocked. She was defending him. "Don't make it hard on him?! He is the-" But before I could continue some told us the ceremony was about to start. "Cass please just keep an open mind." I just walked past her, my thoughts werejumbled and confused. I watched as Caleb and his family wsent out on the balcony and talk for a bit about Kalgary and the history of the tests. Meanwhile We were lined up in order of when we were going to speak. I stood on one side of my Father, my mother on the other. "Nice acting."He hissed under his breath. How could my mom defend him? And before I could answer he continued. "It is a pity though. I don't expect you to get anything besides a janitor, if they decide to even give you a job." He spat "Only following your footsteps." I said with a smile, but before he could come up with a response I heard Caleb say," And now welcome one of Solstice's greatest members of Society, Johnathan Emmerson!" I heard a cheer from the crown, that was no doubt becsue they were afraid. My Father walked out with a smile waving at everyone. I smiled to, scanning the crown for Xane. At last I saw him, on the side of the crowd leaning on a wall. He had a sarcastic look on his face as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing. My father talked about commitment and then after his speech we sat down. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. After it was done I was quickly escorted back to the crowd so that they could line us up alphabetically. Xane's last name was Childs, so he was in front of me." "Emily, Emming, Emmerson," said the gaurd who was sorting us. She looked up at me. I smiled and she nodded and kept moving on. Once they sorted us we were lead into a large waiting room. They pulled us one by one. A, B,C,D and then E. The kid next to me got called. He has red hair with freckles covering his face. He looked nervous. "You'll do fine." I said. He nodded, wiping his hands off on his jeans as he got up and left the room. I tapped my feet waiting for what seemed like forever. Then I heard my name. "Cassandra Rose Emmerson." I got up and stumbled a little as I walked over to the lady. "My name is Anna." She began reading off a list and not even looking up. "If you need anything just call for me. All you have to do is answer some questions. All directions will be given to you inside the room. Good luck and Let the blessings of Kalgary guide you." She opened the door and I walked in.

Chapter 2

The room was dark. It was circular and had a platform in the center. The platform was about as big as one of my classrooms. Leading to the platform was a black marble staircase. It shined from the florescent lights that were built into the sides of it. I saw nothing else in the room but the platform. I took a couple steps and the sound echoed all around the room. At the center of the platform was a red satin chair. The back was made of gold and it looked the thrones that would be in a fairy tale. But in this empty room it looked odd and out of place. "Please take a seat." Said a voice. I looked to see where it came from but there was no one there. The voice was feminine and it like my shoes echoed. I nodded and took a seat in the chair. "Full Name." Said the voice. "Cassandra Rose Emmerson." I said. My throat began to feel dry and my plams were sweating profusely. The voice faltered for a second,"M-Ms. Emmerson," the voice faltered. Thanks to my stupid dad even these people were scared. " If you could be anywhere in Tidan at this very moment where would you be?" Control questions. They were completely unrelated to the test, but they just wanted to see how I would answer. I had never really thought of it before though. "The beach." I said at last. I thought of when I was going to the pipes anf I saw the view of the sunset over it. "Yes, and tell me, what do you think of your Family, your Father specifically." What did this question have to do with anything? And then the stupid thing in my head popped an idea into my thoughts. They are checking how emotionaly stable I am, how good of a liar I can be. And again, thanks to the thing, it told me what to say. "Why he is quite a character. Me and him, were very much alike in more ways than you think. He is very proud to call me his daughter and I to call him my Dad. To me he sums up what Citizens of Tidan should be, and a role-modle for those trying to achive such greatness." And I felt like I didn't say that, but the thing did. My voice didn't falter, but it did sound truly sincere and honest, yet there was a hint of humor in there, as if I thought the that he was truly a great guy. That lie made me sick. Not that I was against lying, I was just against him. The voice sounded surprised that I had an answer like that and it took them a bit to recover," Alright thank you . Now if you don't mind we have reached the second part of the tests. In this part we need you to drink this. It will help us evaluate your thinking process." I turned and saw three tables rise from the platform. Each with 4 different viles and liquids on them. Each vile was differently coloread, some had bubbles, others were dark and I couldn't seem through them. "Whice one?" I said but there was no reply. I got out of my seat and walked around each one. Suddenly the thing in my head pushed another thought to me: Mix them all. I didn't even stop to think about it. I mixed them all into one container, as soon as I added the last one, the liquid that was black, now turned clear. _Drink it_. I could feel the voice in my head. That's how to pass. I took the liquid up to my mouth. _Fake it_. It added as an afterthought. This stupid thing better make up its mind. I took the liquid and pretending to drink it. I spilled it in the collar of my hood. My hood was thick and it easily soaked it up. I then placed the bottle down and sat back down. "Well that was new." Said the voice. "Do you feel any different?" It asked. _Pleasant. Now can we get back to the questions, they are the most fun to answer. _And I said just that. I need to control this stupid thing. "Yes of course." Said the voice. They continued to ask me questions about myself, others, politics, the environment and such. I would answer the questions usually by myself, but the voice would do a few. Then came something I wasn't suspecting. "What do you think of Lord Dennevolt Fireflash?" And just like it always did, the voice told me what to say," Ahh yes, I saw this one coming. He is a powerful man in more ways than you think. He is as you know, very close to my father, and my father had made an excellent choice in having Lord Dennevolt as a friend. But I do feel sorrow and pity for the man, his wife died. And such a strange death at that. Leaving him and his poor son by themselves. Lord Dennevolt is a wise man but don't let him fool you. There is so much more to him than what he leads on." I sounded strange, as if I knew him personally, and that I knew those facts in the first place. The voice seemed as surprised as I did. Then before I knew what was happening another voice spoke. This one was a male and it did not sound pleased. "Ms. Emmerson, how did you come up with that nonsense." And That stupid voice did it again. "Dennevolt, it is a pleasure. I would love to converse with you but, I am doing a test here so if you don't mind, I would-" But before I could continue Dennevolt inturepted me," Whatever you think your doing, or whatever you think you know, you are wrong, just a silly girl. Don't bother me with such stupidity. I took interest in you, you are cunning in your choices on how to answer, and wise with words. You even have blood of an ancient. Don't act like you know so much more than me though, because you and I are alike. You and I are-"And again to my surprise I spoke, or it spoke through me." You and I will never be alike. I am more than you think, and deep down, you are afraid of that. That I might actually be something." The voice didn't answer me. I looked down at my wrist and the gold flecks in my tattoo seemsed to glow a little. How could it, I, or anyone have said that? He could do horrible things to me and my family. And yet I didn't stop myself or it. Because somewhere I felt like I was right. Then I thought of something. _Who or what are you?_ I didn't think that the thing would answer me. But it did, _I am Lord Kiren Solstice. One of the original rulers of Tidan. I am an ancient, as are you, at least you will become one. _Great. I had a person inside of me. _What do you mean? Where are the other rulers of Tidan?_ The voice took its time to answer. _You are the last hope of Tidan. I was stored in a chip that was placed in the glasses you wore. I cant answer all your questions but I know people who can. We need you to help us save Tidan. _Before I could even think of an answer to that Lord Dennevolt spoke again. "You are right. I am curious. Something about you, it seems odd, extrodinairly odd. But don't take that to feed you enormous ego. I will keep my eye on you Cassandra." I felt a smug smile creep up on my face. I had won against Denevolt. This was bad, yet I felt good. Then the voice spoke again, but it was the girl. Thank you for your time Cassandra. Please, do not share your test with anyone. It is required by law that each test remains private. Enjoy your day ms Emmerson, and let the blessings of Tidan help you." I got up and bowed. Then a door opened and I began to walk over to it. "_That was pleasant." _ Said Kiren. _"Yeah for you. Now you better start explaining."_ I thought As I went through the doors. I saw all the judges who were watching me waiting. It was custom they shake your hand after they judge you. Some looked at me in awe, others in fear, and a few as if I was crazy. _"Give them a nice smirk as you shake their hands. Really set the bar."_ Kiren seemed a little to overjoyed by that idea. But I did it anyway, just to make her shut up. At the end of the line of judges was a man dressed in a suit. It was black and he also wore a deep red tie. His eyes were an emerald green and gave him a constant smirk. His hair was coal black and slicked back. His eyes were on me and when I reached him, everyone in the room dispersed. "Lord Dennevolt, a pleasure to meet you face to face." Kiren said through me. "Ahh but In there it seemed as we already met." He sid, his voice had an odd tinge to it. It made me want to listen to him. Forget everything and just listen. Do what he says and please him. I shook that thought away. I already didn't like the man. I gave him a smirk to," Youre a predictable man. Its easy to catch your attention. But I must say what really pricks my interest is the death of your sweet, dear Cathrine. What really did happen to her?" His smile flinched slighty, it was barely noticeable. "Cathrine such a pity what happened to her. Wrong place at thr wrong time I suppose. But why would her death concern you? Such a silly 16 year-old girl. I feel like it is my poor, broken-hearted and misguided son you really want to know about." I would have flinched if it wasn't for Kiren. She seemed un-moved but what he said and kept speaking through me. " Yes poor Zephrow Fireflash, Just when his mother died he disappeared. Really ruins the family name when you have no heir." Dennevolt seemed to be staring right through me. His eyes fixed on mine like he was searching for something. His smile was gone. I gave a slight curtsy," A pleaure to meet you Lord Dennevolt." I said and walked out of the room.

I was a wreck when I reached my house. My hands were trembling, and I was fighting off tears. I was stupid to let Kiren talk. Why did I do that? Why was she even in my head. What did Dennevolt mean when he said we were both ancient blood. I couldn't deal with it. All in good time is what Kiren said when I asked her. I needed to find Xane. I took a deep breath. It will all be ok. I can do this. I opened the door and walked in. The sunshine was flowing through the curtains lighting up the paleness of the living room. I pulled off my robe and hung it in the hallway. I went into the kitchen,"Mom you home?" I said. AS I turned the corner to the dining room my father was there. He was sorting through mail and my mother wasn't in there. I was turning to leave when he stoped me. "Cass," he said. I turned to look at him. The images flashed again, but much faster. I stopped the one about our family. It didn't say much. Moms perfession was a nurse, Aedens was a worker. His was a Council member, but mine was strange. Mine said Lords Heir for my job. _"Kiren what does that mean?" _and for once, she was silent. "Cass?" My dad said again. I looked at him. "Yes?" I said. "I heard Lord Dennevolt came to watch your interview, you didn't screw up did you?" like he cares. "He came to watch me because of you." I lied. My father smiled. "I hope you looked semi-decent then." He said looking back at the mail. I walked off, back outside. I grabbed my robe on the way out and pulled my hood up. It was a bitter cold outside, yet I couldn't feel it. I walked down the road turning right. I kept going till I reached the sand of the beach. I sat down and put my face in my knees and started to cry. I sat there for a while till I heard Kiren speak, but this time it wasn't in my head. "Look at yourself. Get up and wipe off your tears. We have work to do." I looked around and then down to the raven on my wrist. The gold flecks were glowing again. The raven blinked at me and I flinched. That was new. Then it opened its mouth," We must go somewhere different. Where we cant be watched." Then I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up and saw Xane. He looked concerned and he sat down next to me. "Hey you alright?" He said, as I quickly moved my hand with the tattoo away from him."Yeah fine." He looked at me for a second more then said,"We have initiation ceremony and party tonight for the Fallen. Your going right?" I could feel Kiren begin to protest, and before she could say anything I spoke up, "Yeah of course let's go!"

Xane and I reached the enterance of the pipes. He had changed out of his usually Steampunk get-up and was now in a Dress shirt with slacks. I had on a Lace dress with a leather jacket. Xane looked around the pipes for a while, we were waiting for the rest of our group to meet up with us. Xane turned to me," Oh Cass I was meaning to ask, how was your tests?" I looked up at him,"Oh, just fine, and yours?" he threw his hands in his pockets,"Just fine." He stared at me for a second,"Did you dye the tips of you hair blonde?" I grabbed a piece of my hair and sure enough the tip of it was a golden color. Alost as if it was real. "Ill explain later" Kiren said in my head. "Um yeah" I said to Xane as the rest of our group showed up.

When we walked into the Fallen territory, lights were hung up everywhere. Drinks were set up along the sides. The room they choose used to be the dining hall in the factory. Now it was all clean and the celing was repaired. Seats and chairs were set up all throughout the room, as well as a stage at the back. The room was full of members. Xane was quickly pulled away by his buddies so I just hung out at the side of the room, watching everyone. Then I saw someone lean against the wall next to me. I turned to look at him. He had emerald green eyes, and inky black hair that fell in his face. He had on a black dress shirt and kahkis. Something about him was so familiar. "You enjoying the dance?" he said looking at me. "I'm just here to support. Not quite a fan of Dancing." I said a smirk crossed his face, and it looked so natural. I swear ive seen him before. "At last someone who agrees. Interesting Tattoo you have there. Didn't think you could get one like that." I looked down as the raven. The gold flecks seemed to shimmer as he said that. "I know a person." I said turning back to look at him. "I don't believe you. Would you care to dance?" He said putting his arm out. "First you call me a liar and then you ask me to dance?" He shrugged, keeping his hand out. He was crazy, but yet there was something different about him. A familiar different. I took his hand and he led me out to where everyone was dancing. We began to dance and I saw Xane from the corner of my eye. He looked away, almost as if he was jealous. The boy saw him to and he looked a little pleased with himself. "I don't believe I even introduced myself." He said with smile. "Im August Bane, and you are?" August, that name was familiar. "Cassandra Emmerson." I said. "Cassandra? A beautiful name, but would you mind if I just called you Cass?" I laughed a little," That's fine, everyone calls me that." Then someone came up behind him. It was Maximillian, The leader of the Fallen. "Cass, I see you have met our guest of the evening, August Bane." I smiled and nodded. Max was the oldest of us all, almost 23 I believe. Most members don't stay that long because after they get sorted they leave to do their jobs. Max didn't have one though. HE never got sorted because he had skipped and refused to go. "Im afraid though I must steal him, he is needed for the speech." Max said with a slight smile. He looked odd with smiles though. As if they were forced on his face. "Yes of course. Thank you." I said turning to August. "Anytime Cassandra." He said with that strange smile. It was so familiar as if he thought everything was a joke. I walked back and found Xane sitting at a table. "Hey I said sitting next to him. "Who was that?" he said not looking up. "That was August Bane." I said grabbing a drink of one of the people walking by carrying them. Xane looked up a little stunned. "That was August Bane?" He said in awe. "Yeah, why is he such a big deal anyways?" I said. Xane looked as if I had just said the stupidest thing ever. "Really Cass, you don't know?" I shrugged. "No idea." Xane shook his head. "Cass that's-" Suddenly someone cleared their throat and strted to tap their glass. Xane stopped mid sentence and his gaze switched over to Maximilian on the stage trying to get everyones attention. And behind him I saw August looking at me. "Excuse me everyone." Said Max. Everyone hushed each other and looked up at him. "Thank you. Now each year at the initiation of our new members joining the Fallen we have someone talk to them, share their experience," I heard a couple of people whoop. "Yes, well we have a visitor who came by today. He had important buissness but said he would talk tonight. Im not going to waste everyones time by giving some emotional speech, so everyone please welcome August Bane!" At first it was quiet as everyone watched him get up. But strangely his eyes were trained on me. The crowd erupted in cheers, clapping and screams. He seemed pleased by the attention, and looked away smiling, and trying to quiet down the audience to talk, but I could see his eyes flickering over to look at me. At last when the crowd was quiet he began," Hello other members of the Fallen. And for those of you that arnt quite members yet, I am pleased to see you here. As you all know the Fallen has spread throughout all 7 cities, and I have just come from Kalgary, with good news! Our members are at a new high and soon every citizen in Tidan will noptice us, and our dream for the future!" The crowd erupted again. I saw someone run up to him and whisper something in his ear. His mouth twitched and he raised an eyebrow, as if he couldn't belivev something, yet he thought that is was funny. He nodded and then to my surprise he pointed at me. The person who was whispering to him seemed surprised but shrugged, then she said something else to him. He looked a little frustrated with her. I got up, moving to try and see them better. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling tapping his foot. She bit her lip when she was done, waiting for a reply. He shooed her away saying something. She ran off and disappeared into the crowd. He then continued his speech, not waiting for everyone to stop talking. "I do apologize though, I do have prior engaements I must attentend to. Let the Fallen flow through the great waters of tidan and spred through the land like the wind." The crowd cheered as he waved and went over to Max saying something. Max looked serious and nodded. August ran off the stage and I lost sight of him to. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. They put their hand infront of my mouth and began to drag me back. Instantly I felt Kiren Taking over. I swung my leg back, kjicking them between the legs. Their grip lessend and I turned and gut punched them. The man, who looked in a lot of pain and had a surprised face, put his hands up. He swung for my head and I ducked, sweeping his legs and he fell over. Instantly I ran over to him, placing my foot against his neck. Then someone else grabbed me. I turned, twisting their hand. It was August. He moved his grip and tried to grab my shoulder. I kicked him in the side. He recovered quickly and tried to punch me in my gut. I turned to dodge out of the way, but he got my side. I grabbed it for a second, but then put my hands back up. I looked up at him, then I aimed for a jab. He blocked and tried to kick me down. I jumped over his leg and swung down to hit him in the side of his neck. He moved back dodging me. His hands were up but he didn't look mad, or even like he wanted to fight. "I didn't know you knew how to fight." He said looking me strait in the eye. "But that doesn't matter. I need you to come with me. Its important." I put on of my hands on my side where he hit me, never moving my eyes from him either, "Im not going anywhere with you." I spat. "Cass please! I didn't mean to hurt you. I need your help." "So trying to kidnap me was your best idea of asking me. "I didn't think you would come willingly." I could feel eyes staring at the back of my skull. "Go with him." I heard Kiren say. "I can defend us if he tries anything." I put my hands down but still didn't move my eyes, "After you." I said. He instantly relaxed and put his hands down. The man I knocked down was rubbing his shoulder as he walked behind us. He didn't look very pleased to be beat up by me. "Where are we going?" I said. August was walking infront of us, flipping a coin. "A secret meeting." "A meeting about what?" I said trying to catch up. "A meeting about you." He said never moving his gaze from the coin. I turned to look behind, and I saw walking behind me was not only the one guard, who was joined by 5 others, but also some members of the fallen, including Xane. I was going to ask August why, but decided to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to annoy him. After a while we reached a part of the pipes that I didn't know. The crowd behind us grew. The People looked strange and out of place. August seemed to have the entire sewage system mapped out in his head, for he never faltered when choosing which way to turn. At last we reached a dark tunnel that was barely my height, so August, Xane, and a lot of others had to duck. It was barely lit and the water was higher here, up to my knees. He then stopped outside a metal door that had turned green form the moss and algae that covered it. In the center was a wheel that he turned. It creaked and groaned, the sound echoed down the passage. Suddenly two gaurds moved next to me and grabbed my arms. I tried to move them but they held me tight. I couldn't reach them when I tried to kick them. August kept turning the wheel and finaly the door opened. Light shown through the door, and lit up Augusts face, giving him a dark look. He poked his head inside then walked in. We waited until he returned, motioning for us to come. Inside was a somewhat large room. As my eyes adjusted to the new light, I could see that a table ran most of the length of the room. It had chairs set up in seven groups around it. Then at the end of the table was two chairs. These chairs were like the ones in the Trials. It was gold and red. As soon as I was pushed into the room I got a strange feeling. It hit my gut and instantly I perked up. Something in this room was drawing me to it. It had a powerful feeling, and made me feel stronger. "There is another part of me in here." Said Kiren. "What? Where?" I asked. Kiren sounded confused, "I don't know. I can feel it as can you. Keep your eyes open and your senses clear." I closed my eyes as the gaurds dragged me to one of the chairs at the end. They pushed me down on it and made me sit. I heard someone sit in the chair next to me followed by the rucus of everyone else sitting. Then it was silence and I could feel everyones eyes on me. My skin prickled with the touch of the familiar velvet under my fingers. I took a breath and opened my eyes. Next to me was August, and a guard was beside him as well as the one beside me. I looked over the table and saw everyone sitting according to cities. Solstice, Acoro, Puresteed, Xiomara, Maltros, Lotrax, and Kalgary. I saw Xane and a few other members of the Fallen sitting behind Solstice, But there were some people I didn't recognize. The girl who had talked to August on the stage was sitting behind Kalgary with a few other people. It looked odd. Each group was wearing their own city fashion. Solstice and the steampunk, Kalgary had everyone in suits and dresses. Behind Xiomara everyone was in white robes with their hoods pulled over their faces. In Acoro everyone was wearing black, even their skin was covered in black tattoos. Lotrax had everyone in blue. Diffrerent shades and styles, but it was all blue. Puresteed had on heavy fur coats and other animal material. And Last Maltros wore looses clothing that looked comfortable and was all shades and colors. In all truth it looked like a circus haqd come into the room. Closest to me was Acoro, then Xiomara, Puresteed, and Solstice. On the othewr side was Kalgary, who took up the most room, Lotrax, and Maltros. Everyone's eyes were on me as if they expected me to do something extrodinary, but I just sat back and closed me eyes again. Then I heard Xane stand up and begin to talk. "Welcome members of the Ravenheld Society," He bagan. "Shouldve known…" I heard Kiren say in disappointment. "We are here because the key has been opened and the Gaurdian has been discovered." I heard a few gasps. "Who would that be?" said a female voice. Her voice was gentle, but strict. "And how do you know? It might be a false alarm, again." August sounded as if she had said something stupid "Cassandra here is the Gaurdian, And she has recovered part of Kiren." More gasps. I opened one eye, confused I sat up. Everyone was still looking between me and Xane. A tall woman from Xiomara spoke,"And you know this how?" It was the same lady who had spoken before. I couldn't see her eyes, but long black hair feel from her shoulders. It was wavy and beautiful. August turned to me. "Lord Kiren Solstice," He said his eyes looked at me hopeful and determined. I was confused for a second but I heard Kiren speak," Witness the Greatness of The Almighty Gaurdian and Lord Kiren Solstice before you." Some faces look stunned and so did I. It wasn't my voice, but a more powerful one that came from my mouth. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and when it cleared on my shoulder was a raven. It was spotted with gold flecks and spread its wings. I then noticed that I was no longer wearing my stempunk dress, but my long black robe. Under it I had on a beautiful white dress laced with gold. It was like a wedding dress that flowed elegantly. My hair hung down in perfect waves like the lady from Xiomara, and its tips were a bright golden color that matched the dress. Everyone looked in awe at me, and I was as speechless as them. The Raven continued to speak, " I am Lord Kiren Solstice, one of the ancient 7, and this is Cassandra Emmerson, Guardian of Hope, chosen by the protectors of Tidan." Everyone just kept staring. August looked amazed and yet he still had a smug look on his face. I turned and saw Xane was pale. His mouth was open and his eyes stared in disbelief. Everyone in Acoro wore the same smug look as August. Solstice, Lotrax, and Maltros looked shocked. Kalgary looked confused and Xiomara seem emotionless. Then the girl from Kalgary stood up. She spoke, her voice quiet but strong. "Hail the Guardian. Long live Tidan." Everyone ion the room repeated her, even Xiomara. Then I heard Kiren talk to me inside me head. "Acknowldge them and look brave. You look weak and afraid." "Thanks." I did a slight nod and they all seemed to relax. I then focused on not trying to look scared. I was afraid though. What were they talking about? Why do they looked shocked? Whats happening to me? But I shook the ides away. I had to look brave. Then I felt a jolt and a shiver went down my spine. The same feeling I had when I entered the room. I felt Kiren shake a little to. I scanned the room, not sure what I was supposed to be looking for. Someone from Kalgary spoke,"Lord Solstice, Have you recovered your full self? How will we find the other ancients?" I saw something from the corner of my eye. It was August. Around his neck was a silver locket. I turned to look at it. And I felt another jolt. It was in there. "Almost. I am one of my 3 parts. As for the other ancients we will find them all in good time. The Gaurdian is here to find us afterall." She said sounding almost annoyed. August met my eyes. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. _"Kiren I found it. Its on August."_ _"You must get alone with him. Retrive the item. I will do what I can to help" _She said to me_. _"How do we know who we can trust with this?" Said the same person. Kiren cocked her head. "I suppose you have a valid point. We can't have everyone knowing that she is the Gaurdian. take to a safe location until told by me to do otherwise." He looked away from me and nodded at her, "Of course." He backed up out of his chair, "This way Gaurdian." He said with a quick smile motioning to the door. I began to walk and he joined me at my side. Everyone waited and watched us until he closed the door and we were alone in the hallway. Instantly I let out a sigh of relief and he had that wry smile on his face again. "Can I have a sec, I mean that was all so confusing." I said leaning against the wall." He laughed a little, "I suppose 'all mighty Guardian'" He said sarcastically. "By far though my favorite part was the flash of light and the new wardrobe." He said with a wink. "Whatever." I mumbled flattening the dress out. "Hey if you don't mind, would you explain what just happened?" got up and began to walk again, he was right by my side. "You know for being this Gaurdian you sure don't know much about yourself." He chuckled. "But I suppose if I don't tell you, youll try to kill me again. The Ancients were the ones who created Tidan from nothingness. After the world destroyed itself only a one called itself the Protector. The Protector saw the sickness that spread over the human race, fear, anger, power, deceit .It decided to create 7 beings to watch the wrongs in the new world that it created. The beings they created called themselves the ancients. The protector created each one of them a citry to watch, and then left trusting that its 7 beings would protect its creations. But it wasn't stupid. It also created the guardian of hope. The guardian was a form of the protector and therefore was more powerful than all the ancients combined. The guardian was put into a sleep. It was only needed to set things right if the ancients failed. The Guardian was lost and none of the ancients that trried to look for it could fine it, so they decided to take matter into their own hands. The ancients saw fit to combine their cities into Tidan. Ancients arnt just normal people either, they have special ablilities. Kiren has knowledge, and therefore power. There are also Xiomara, Lotrax, Maltros, Acoro, Puresteed, and Kalgary. When they combined they disagreed which city should be the capital. Xiomara, Acoro, Solstice and Puresteed teamed up against Lotrax Maltros and Kalgary. Xiomara by far was the most powerful of all the ancients, so when they tried to destroy her, She cast a final spell making it so none of them could die unless it was by the hand of the Gaurdian. After she was gone They hid her soul somewhere never to be found. Acoro, Kiren and Puresteed without Xiomara lost and suffered the same fate. Kalgary grew power hungry, and did the same to Lotrax and Malros. Kalgary then took control and made his city the capital, and with the most power. You are the Gaurdian. That means you have to fix this world." I just let that all sink in. Before today, I probably wouldv'e said he was crazy, but now, I believe him. All except that I was the Gaurdian. No, not me. Couldn't be. "Cassandra, im sorry." He said not looking up from the water sloshing around him. We walked in silence for a while and I almost forgot why Kiren sent us away. But I felt the idea tugging at the corner of my thoughts. "August, do you trust me?" I said at last, stopping. He turned around and looked confused,"Well since you're the guardian, yeah, why?" Our voices echoed all around. "Give me your locket." I said not meeting his eyes. "What?Why?" "August please!" I said. "No. It's the last thing I have of my moms, and im not giving it to some girl I just met." I bit my lip. I didn't want to fight him, not again. "Open it then." I said. He look so confused, but he opened it. Inside was a picture of his family. It was weird seeing him stand next to his father. The feeling in my stomache began to ache even more. I was close to the second part of Kiren. Then I saw it. Tiny scratch maarks near the corner of the picture. I had to have been from nials digginf under it. "August take the picture out." I said. "Are you crazy? Has this whole thing drove you mad?" He said finnaly meeting my eyes. He shook his head as he pulled the picture from the locket. Under it was a keyhole. He looked stunned. "What? That was never there-" "August, will you give it to me now?" I pleaded. "He looked at me again, searching my eyes for something. Then he tore the chain from bhis neck and gave it to me. The mketal felt odd beneath my fingers. I looked at the keyhole thinking. Then august stuck his hands in his pockets. How would I find the key to this lock? Did Kiren have it? I felt stupid. Of course it wouldnt be this easy. "Um Cass?" I heard August say. "Yeah?" I looked up. He was holding his hand out, and right in the center was a small silver key. "I swear it just appeared in my pocket." He said worriedly. I took the key and put it in the lock. "I believe you…" I said turning the key. August moved and was now infront of me, watching the locket intently. It made a clicking sound and a piece popped open. I pushed back the piece and suddenly a gust of wind hit me and I flew back, dropping the locket.

Chapter 3:

I saw his face fill with shock as I hit the floor. The water felt cold under my hands. "What happened?" I said gasping for air. "Its all right." He said tring to help me into a sitting position. "August wheres the locket?" I began taking deep breaths and closed my eyes. He turned and began to slosh his hands around in the water. It had to be here somewhere. I moved my hands around to and they closed around something solid. It was meatal and I instantly knew what It was. I heard August mumble something under his breath. "August I found it."I said. Each word stung as it came out of my mouth. Looking back he saw it in my hands and slowly came over to me. he watched as I catously opened the piece again. Instead of being hit by some unseen force again, light flew out. But only for an instant. It flew into the air around us and then it hit my wrist where the Raven tattoo once pain shoot up my arm. This was different than the first part of Kiren. This part was cruel. I looked down and saw my viens glow brightly but then they slowly faded. August looked worried. It made him look like a different person. He no longer wore his smug look, but a worried one. I looked away and I pushed myself up to stand. I stumbled and he caught me before I fell. His skin was cold under my hands. Freezeing actually, as if he were dead. "Thanks," I muttered regaining my balance. "Of course." he saidtrying to sound casual, but his voice shook faintly. I gave him a half smile and we started walking back to the metting room. It was closer than some stupid safe room. "_Who are you?" _hissed the new part of Kiren. "_Gaurdian of hope." _I tried to sound as matter of fact as I could. The new part was silent until we reached the room. I coukld feel it trying to make me get closer the its other part. I leaned against the wall as August turned the wheel, and opened the door. I felt the faces of everyone in the room on me. I looked away searching for Kiren part 1, who was sitting on the back of the golden chair. Kiren fly over towards me. Then she landed on my shoulder and with a flash of light she was gone. The another sharp pain stabbed through me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying not cry out. Then the pain disappeared and Kiren spoke to me. "Cassandra I am now 2 parts whole. Thanks to the 2nd part I heave learned where they are keeping the rest of me. But I have also learned other news that seems more important at the time. Gaurds have heard about our gathering and are on their way." This Kiren sounded more matter of fact with less sarcasm and humor. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked down. I saw something forming on my wrist. It began with small swirls of gold and black, but eventually formed my raven tattoo. It had more gold on it and I could see lines tracing around it, creating a more ornate design, alomost like a border around the bird. "Our best calculated chance of survival would to be to take young Mr. Bane over there. If we were apprehended, he is quick on his feet and can hold his own on a fight." I already didn't like this new Kiren either."Cass?" August said looking at me. "August we need to leave, now." I could still feel everyones gaze shifting between me and him. "What? Cass are you feeling alright." I looked away and saw my relection in a mirrior hanging nearbhy. My dress which should've been brown from the water was spotless. My golden tips on my hair seemed more pronounced and almost glowed, and my skin seem softer under the relfection of the light. I looked away. This wasn't me. "August we need to leave now." I repaeated again. "You better have a good reason for this." Yelled a man from Lotrax. This new Kiren was also more powerful and controlling than the last one. Before I knew what I was doing I turned to the man and gave him a look. A look that reminded me of my father. His wild eyes that looked as if they were unearthly and powerful. The man sat back down and slid further back in the crowd. "Alright Cass." August said catiously. I turned to look at him and gave him a strained look. I was scarede how I saw my father in myself. He gave the slightest of nods, reassuring me. "as for the rest of you," I said turning back to look at them. "you need to leave separately. We have been discovered and I have no doubt that reapers are on their way." Everyone Got up and beagn to move around. And to my surprise through doors I hadn't noticed. They blended in with the wall and were extremely had to see with the naked eye. "Cass," I heard a voice say. I looked over my shoulder. It was Xane. "Im going with you." He said. "Xane I don't…" But before I could finish August spoke up. "Cass we gotts go now." I let out a sigh and nodded.

He led us out into the hallway and we began to hurry away, our feet splashing in the water. We were loud and no doubt would be found if we didn't do anything to fix it. "Kiren," I said. I felt her form on my shoulder. "Yes?" Her claws were digging in my shoulder. "Um do you mind changing my clothes into something… more easy to run in?" She cocked her head to look at me. "Yes I suppose." She flapped her wings and instantly my clothes began to form differently. I now had on tight jeans and a whites t-shirt. I felt my hair move and begin twist itself into a bun. This fashion I didn't recognize in any of the fations. It was a mix of Acoro and Maltros. Then August stopped us. He poked his head around a corner and pushed himself closer to the wqll. I listened but I couldn't hear a sound. Then The clicks began. It was faint but sure enough they were coming closer and getting louder. "Reapers." August hissed under his breath. "What?" Kiren questioned. August just shook his head and turned back to look past the corner again. He began to back up a little sloshing the water. He looked at me. His eyes were wide and big. I started to move before a word came from his mouth. "RUN" he said quickly catching up to me. Xane was stumbling ahead of us. He kept tripping on his laces and would slow on every corner. We easily passed him. Adreniline rushed through my veins and I doged and jumped over things in the water. Kiren had taken to the air was beating quickly. Then I heard Xane trip and fall down. I skidded a little and almost lost my balance as I turned back around to grab him. As I looked I saw Something moving behind him and I heard them yelling. I put my hand down and Xane grabbed it dragging himself up. I pushed him ahead of me. Somewhere I felt that this was my fault. I shouldn't of lem him come. It was me who they were after, not him. I wasn't paying attention and didn't noticethat August had stopped and I ran into his back. Not to my surprise he didn't move at all so it was like hitting a wall. I stumbled around him and I saw the tunnel split into 2 different paths. "We must split up. Autumn you take Cat, and I will take Zach." "Its August, Cass and Xane." He said," But sounds good." :"That's what I said." Her voice was irrateated and annoyed. "Meet at Cats house after." "Cass" I mumbled under my breath. August had a smirk on as he grabbed my hand. We took a right and I ran with him. His grip was tight and he was practically dragging me behind him. "August!" I said. It was as if he didn't hear me. I stumbled behind him listening. Then, The sound of clicks slowly disappeared. "August!" I said again trying to hold my ground. "He turned to look at me finally slowing. "Are you alright?" he was breathing heavily and he let go of my hand. "Yeah im fine. I think they stopped following us." He listened and then relaxed a little, leaning against the wall. I went down and started tying the laces on my boots. Then I heard something. It was very distant but was definetly different. It was a grinding noise, not like the clicks of the reapers hounds. Morelike little pieces were being smashed to bits. "August, we need to go now." I quickly got up. Whatever that was I was not planning on finding out. He quickly shot up."I thought you said they were gone?" "This is something else. But deffinetly not on our side. He stopped to listen for a second to. His face twisted in concentration, and finally he met my eyes. "Cass start running." "August what is thast?" He started to run and I stayed right next to him. "That would be one of the new hounds you could say." A new hound? Why make new ones? The old ones were bad enough. The noise deffinetly got louder and wwe both picked up the pace. It was following us. "Cass just keep running no matter what you hear." "What do you-" But instantly I was blinded by lights. Noises began to fill my ears and the water under us was gone. As my eyes adjusted I realized where we were heading. The market under the pipes. We took a turn, and another. Th3e grinding noise was still right behind us. Instantly rage rushed through me. How could August bring this evil thing meant to kill in a place full of people. A place that was also illegal. It would kill them all. But where else were we supposed to run. Another turn and we broke into a crowd of people. We3 pushed through them, heading for the exit. Scream filled the air around us but we didn't stop running. The crowd was getting to thick and impossible to push through. I couldn't help it, I slowly turned my head and wished I hadn't. The thing was huge and was bigger than a normal hound. I saw people falling and screaming in terror. It picked up a person in its mouth and threw them. Their body going limp against a wall. I turned around running faster. Act now, process later. Suddenly August jumped to the side and I followed him. Then to my surprise were walking on the market stalls. Complaints and threats were yelled but muffled by the sound of the grinding hound. This is what he meant by don't turn around. We hoped off the stands as we neared the exit. The creature was getting closer. August ran through the pipes as fast as he could, but I knew it would catch us. "August!" I yelled. "Kinda busy cass." "August lay down!" I shouted. "What?!" He slowed his pace a little. "Just trust me!" And to my surprise he slid down into the water. I threw my jacket down one hallway and the slid down next to August. The water easily covered us both. Chills went down my body and it took all I had not to move. The grinding noise grew more intense as something started to splash down towards us. I held my breath and watched it. Only red dots could be seen. It looked at us but then turned its head towards the path I threw my jacet down. It klooked bigger than before. The dark meatal on its back nearly scraped the roof of the tunnel. Its paws stuck out of the water and its back whired with gears. It slowly moved towards my jacket and looked at it. Then down the hallyway. Suddenly it sprang off away from us. It seemed like hourse before we finally moved. "You are insane." August finally spoke rising from the water and wiping his face off. "Well you didn't have any better ideas." I was shaking, my fingers trembling as I got up. "How did you know it wouldn't come after us?" I did my best to wring the water from my hair, that had fallen out of the bun, but it was still soaking. I did my best t fix it. "They find people from movement and scent. The water covered both." He shrugged running his hands through his hair. "We better get going before it gets back. So we started walking to my house. The wind didn't help at all, and neither did the snow on the ground. Luckily we air dried us a little so our shirts and pants weren't as bad. We dragged ourselves to my house in silence. Who knows what happened to the people at the market or wehere that hound was. It was our fault though. My fault. Suddenly Something strong grabbed me and yanked me to the side of my house just as I was about to open the door. It was August. He let go of me and I peered around the corner. It was a reaper and its hound. I realized that we were way past the city curfew. We waited as it moved along and down another street. I walked back to the door and put my hand on the handle. I didn't open it though. I did not want to see my father, and August would not help. My appearance wasn't going to make things better. "Whats wrong Cass?" I took a deep breath and let it out. "Nothing." And I turned the handle and opened it. Warm air flew and hit me like a welcome hug."You first." I said motioning with my hand. He laughed a little and went in, and I was right behind him. Slowly I closed the door behind us and turned around. My eyes indtantly met my fathers leaning against the wall with a smirk. "Hello Cass, and who's this lovely fellow you've brought home with you?" I looked up at August and his face was almost as sarcastic as my fathers. "Dad, this is August he's..." But what was he? And before I had to answer August spoke up, "I'm her boyfriend" he said holding the last word longer than he needed to. My mom came in with a cheery smile on her face, which was somewhat changed as she saw August and I. Water was dripping off us and hitting the floor, creating little damp spots in the carpet under us. "Who's this?" She said. "This," said my father standing up, "is Cass' boyfriend August." My mom looked like she was having the best day ever. Her eyes were bright and her smile was wide. " a pleasure to meet you August." She said. "I'm Maria Cass' mom and this is her father, Johnathan." August put his hand out "nice to meet you mr and mrs Emmerson." He was enjoying this more than he should be. My dad shoe his hand and then August put his arm around me. My mother smiled again, "why don't I make some tea and we all talk? John why don't yopu get them some blankets after they get setteled in the living room. You will stay wont you cass." My father nodded," sounds good to me." "We'll actually-" I began but before I could finish August interrupted again. "We'd love to wouldn't we Cass?" "Oh yes, it's what I've always dreamed of." I said sarcastically under my breath as my father led us to the living room. August let out a little laugh so only i cpuld hear. as we sat down my dad shook his head, "Let me go get those blankets." i could tell by the look in his eyes he knew something was up. As soon as he was gone I turned to look at August. He had a smirk on his face and seemed completely relaxed. "What was that?" I hissed under my breath. "What was what?" He shrugged. "Oh really? So now your my boyfriend and you want tea?" He laughed a little," we'll I'm more convincing than you. You act like we just met." I couldn't believe him right now. "We did just meet! And for your information-" but then I heard my father walk back in with my mother. I let out a sigh and leaned back on August. I couldn't hear him but I felt him laughing a little as I did. He put his arm around me once again as they sat down. "So August, Cass, where did you guys meet." My father handed me a old brown soft one and I wrapped it around us. My hands weren't shaking anymore, that was good. "We'll," August began but I cut in. I wasn't going to let him make all this up. "At the beach. I was going for a walk and we kinda met like that." My mother seemed completely convinced but my father still had doubt in his eyes. "What a sweet spot don't you think johnathan?" My mom said looking at him. "Yes quite." He did never taking his eyes off me. "August," he said barely moving his eyes from mine," where do you and your parents live?" I felt August tense up a little but he kept his cool in his voice," yes well I am actually just visiting shortly just for the trials. I live in Kalgary." My dad eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of this city. "Ahh I see. I work there with Lord Dennevolt himself." Augusts arm around me started to tense up I reached for his other hand and I found it. It was sweating and he squeezed my hand in his. "Oh well what an honor that is. Have you ever been to his mansion? Ive heard its wonderful." August didn't sound bothred at all but his hand was still tight around mine. My dad shrugged," I suppose, although its very empty. Beautiful, but empty. You know since his wife passed away and his son disappeared." August sat a little straiter and let go of my hand and wiped his off on his dress pants. "Cass dear," My mom said. "Yes?" I hadn't really looked at her recently but I noticed how forced her smile was. "Why don't you help me get some new clothes for August, you guys must be cold ion all those wet clothes." August looked up,"You really don't have to." I turned to him as I got up," Its fine, well be right back." He gave me half smile and turned back to my father who started talking about his job. I followed my mother up the stairs. She was like a ghost, her feet barely making a sound on thw wood. We walked down the hallway in silence, neither of us wanting to talk. She stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. The knob has a small layer of dust collected. She hesitated, but turned it. It creaked a little but swung open. It had been a while since I was in there. The last time, I realized, was the day after Aeden disappeared. Aeden. A wave of sadness instantly hit me as I walked in. The air was stale and old. His bed sat made, not even the slightest wrinkle in its sheets. His desk was clear and had dust on it as well My mom turned the lights on and walked of to the window, which showed the front yard. "He could still be alive, you know." She said, with a deep sorrow in her voice."Mom, this isn't the time." She let out a sigh turning to me. "I know, I know. I needed to talk to you." That smile she had before was nowhere to be seen. I walked over and opened his closet, and I wished I hadn't. A new smell hit me. It was clean laundry, and something else. Something that reminded me of him. I tried to pretend I didn't notice it, as I began to look for a shirt. I felt my eyes water a little. I started taking deep breaths holding it in. Not here, not now. Finally I found a white dress up shirt, and a black vest to go over it. I then went over to a drawer and startwed digging for pants. "Cass, I need to talk to you about your father." I started digging az little faster."Mom we already talked about this before my trials. I don't care is hes 'here to help us' it's a bunch of crap." She came next to me trying to grab my arm. I yanked away. "Cass I wish you would trust me!" I grabbed a pair of pants and yanked them out the drawer as I slammed it shut. "Trust you? I would if you didn't believe in some lie dad told you." I didn't want to look at her or I would cry. I never yelled at her so I already felt guilty. Plus my grief of being in aedens room was tearing me inside out. I began to dig around in his room, looking for a bowtie. "HE didn't tell me a lie Cass. Why cant you just forgive him. He was depressed about Aeden too. Don't act like you are the only one who was!" I couldn't hold it in. I turned around and screamed at her. "I was the only one who cared! You were to busy trying to comfort dad, who was hitting you. And you want me to forgive him?! After all hes done just let it go? I swear to god I hate everyone in this godforsaken family. You are taking his side after he left you. After he left us?" Tears were streaming down my face. "Cass he didn't leave us. He is back now." She reached to grab me again but I steeped back. "Don't touch me." I hissed under my breath as I walked around her and out of the room. I went over to August on the couch and threw him the clothes. "August, hurry dear, we have another party to go to." He got up catching the clothes. "You ok?" He said. "Just fine" I gave a force smile but as soon as his eyes met mine hw knew. "Alright I will be just a sec. My mom rushed down the stairs, no longer quiet. "What did you do!?" My dad said coming near me. "Back off." I said taking steps back. "You ungrateful little brat. You yelled at her!" I yanked my leather jacket off the hook in the entry way. "Oh like you don't." I said. "Don't give me that-" But before he could finish August walked out. All of us were a little stunned. He looked like Aeden a little in those clothes. "Did I interrupt something?" He said running his hands through his hair as he came near me. "No, Just grabbing my jacket. Lets go." Alright, nice meeting you." He said As I dragged him out the door. Whatever my parents said I didn't hear, I was already outside. I wiped my face as I walked down the road. Auguxst hurried to cath up to my face. "What happened? Why did you make us leave, that's where we were supposed to meet Kiren and…" But he stopped mid-sentence when he saw my face. It was red I knew and my eyes were puffy from crying. He grabbed my hand and led me between two buildings. As sson as I was out of the street light I feel down and sat against the wall, my knees to my face. "Cass." His voice was calm, reasuuring. "What happened?" And in the mood I had I decided someone should know. Even Xane was clueless of what really happened at my house. H ejust knew I hated my Dad. So I told him. I told August everything that my father had done. And when I was done, my face was dry. He sat down next to me, "Im sorry cass I didn't know. If you would've-" "Its fine" I said leaning my head against him. After a while he spoke up. "You told me your secret, so Ill tell you mine." I laughed a little. "What spooky secret does the mysterious August bane have?" I said with light sarcasm in my voice. He laughed a little too, which lightend the mood. "I don't know about 'spooky' but I am trusting you with this, no one else knows." A hint of seriousness was in his voice. "Alright go ahead." He took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky. He was hesitant but eventually he managed to say it. "Lord Dennevolt Fireflash is my dad."

Chapter 4

I looked over at him in disbelief. This had to be some sort of joke. Maybe he was trying to make me feel better since that bhad to be one of the only people in the world worse than my dad. But as I studied his face I saw the sincereity. Then it sturck me. That constant smug look, the grren eyes and inky black hair. He had a lot of his father features. "Why didn't you tell me this ealier?" I said. "Well im sorry but it never came up." I stood up. "And this seemed like the best time to tell me?" He got up to, his voice louder than I expected. "What? Did you want me to take you on a cute little pick-nick and tell you then? Would that have made it better?" He was almost yelling. "NO need to get defensive, Its just…" He never gave me a chance to say anything else. "Its just what cass? My dad is a bad guy? Like yours is any better. Might have helped telling you that your dad was basically second in command to mine." Was he being serious. I didn't feel like fighting, and I was to tired to even yell. My voice was barely a whisper, even though I meant it to be more. "I wasn't exactly hiding who my dad was." He let out a deep sigh and turned around, running his hands through his hair. The air was chilling and crisp, but the silence felt worse. I sat there awkwardly, leaning against the wall trying nto think. Not about anything particular, just clear my thoughts. I didn't even notice him come back,"Sorry, Its just not an easy topic." I tried to give him a re-assuring smile, but I couldn't muster it up, so I just spoke." Its fine. I wont tell Kiren or anyone." Kiren. We never found Kiren. She was supposed to meet us at my house with Xane. And After we left like that I wasn't exactly planning on going back. "How are we supposed to meet Kiren?" But before Augustcould speak, I saw Xane running down the alley. "Cass! August! Help! They Have the bird thing!" His face was makred with cuts and he was out of breath. Me and August took off towards him. "Where is she?" August shouted, as we tried to reach him. "The Beach!" Instantly we picked up the pace. Xane stumbled behind us as we twisted wround the corner, barely skidding. We were sprinting as fast as we could when I finally heard the crash of the waves, and the smell of salt. We turned the last time, and saw a horrid scene spread before us. Kiren was in the sky, swooping and pecking at the people below her. Those people just happened to be Watchers. At their feet we gold speckled feathers. The Watchers hound only seemed to notice us and they began to sprint right at us. "Cass, you help Kiren. My and Xane will take care of the dogs." I nodded and focused on just reaching her. One dog came at me, and quickly I leaped. I wasn't as nimble as when I had Kiren, so I stumbled on my landing anjd nearly fell. The dog just kept running on towards August, never giving me a second glance. I was out of breath and my lungs hurt, but I knew I had to do something. "Kiren!" I began to wave my arms in the air, and she glanced over at me. "Ms. Emmerson, impeccable timing." She changed her swoop to go srait at me. I still flinched when she flew right in me. Instantly I felt her take over. I was no longer out of breath, nor did my feet ache. I saw one Watcher turn and swing his scythe at me. Quickly I side stepped and grabbed the wooden hilt, pulling the creature. It stumbled forward and I knocked it in the stomache with me knee. It lost its grib on the blade and feel forward, grabbing itself. The other watchers looked at me in disbelief. I held the scythe in my hands. The wood was a smooth and strangely warm in my grasp. One of the watchers whistled and its Hound, who had been fighting August, came running back to him, and they fled. The other watchers, did the same and took off. The one on the ground stumbled after them, watching me with deadly eyes. I still stood there until the last one was out of my sight before I dropped the scythe. "What happened?" I mumbled. Kiren perked up instantly stretching her wings."We were following the plan to a t, until Zach over there," I cleared my throat,"Xane." She sighed a little,"That's what I said, Pay attention. Like I said Zach was out of breath and he told me to wait. So we were waiting around one of the alleys when we saw someof those watchers or whatever you call them. They were talking about Lord Dennevolt." As soon as she said it I looked over at August who had come over and was listening. He didn't meet my eyes, and just stared at the sand. "Keep going." I said slowly. "Right, anyways they were saying how there was going to be somone city switching to become one of The Lords protectors." Why would he need a new one? These were the best assassins in all of Tiren, there are only 6 Protectors at once and most of the trainees don't make it through round 2. As far as I was concerned there were only a few people in this city who would be capeable enough to go through that type of training. Most of which ditched testing anyways. That left 3 people. A boy ive only seen with the Lords, Xane, and me. I had a feeling I knew who exactly made it. The stare of everyones eyes on me sent a chill down my spine.


End file.
